A tu lado
by nana-2093
Summary: Naruto regresa de una misión y tras un encuentro placentero recibe una noticia inesperada. Mal resumen pero los invito a leer.


Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen

Advertencia: lemon

Aclaracion: Naruto y Hinata tienen 23 años

A tu lado

Narra Naruto…

Allí estaba, besando con fiereza sus labios, soy adicto a su cuerpo, la amo más de lo que nunca pensé amar a alguien, no resisto estar lejos de ella, su sonrisa alegra mis días, sus caricias me dan tranquilidad, sus besos me confortan y su cuerpo… su cuerpo me vuelve loco, no es solo sexo, jamás lo ha sido, es amor mezclado con placer y suspiros.

-Na ru to- susurraba mi hermosa peli negra ante el aprisionamiento de su cuerpo entre la pared y mi cuerpo.

Con besos recorría aquel blanco cuello mientras mis manos quitaban aquella estorbosa chaqueta de Hinata, sin mucho esfuerzo esta quedo en el suelo y mis manos al fin pudieron sentir aquella piel suave bajo su camisa negra.

-me encantas- dije con voz ronca despojando finalmente a mi acompañante de aquella camisa.

Con descaro mis manos recorrían su cintura hasta llegar a sus senos, los tome con mis manos y los masajeé por sobre el sostén provocando que de aquellos labios rosa salieran suspiros. En un movimiento rápido también quedo en el suelo el sostén dejando al descubierto aquel majestuoso pecho.

-¡Naruto!- grito la joven a sentir mi lengua jugueteando con uno de sus pezones mientras mi mano apretaba su trasero.

Sus traviesas manos no se quedaron atrás, no me di ni cuenta del momento en qué rasgo mi camisa con una Kunai solo sé que sus cálidas manos recorrían mis pectorales mientras sus labios devoraban los míos.

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe- dije separándome de sus labios para luego llevarla hasta mi cama.

-te aseguro que no mas que lo que te extrañe yo- pronuncio suavemente mientras yo la depositaba con suma delicadeza en la cama.

-cuando la vieja por fin me seda el puesto de Hokage separarnos será casi imposible- dije con seguridad mientras mis ojos se perdían en los de mi amada iluminados por la luna.

-falta solo un mes no te preocupes- me respondió sonriendo mientras sus dedos delineaban con suavidad el borde de mis labios.

-tienes razón futura señora Uzumaki- dije sonriente provocando un típico sonrojo a mi prometida.

Sin dejarla responder mis labios se posaron en los de ella comenzando un beso que de tierno paso a apasionado.

Una de sus manos alaba con suavidad mi cabello mientras su otra mano se encargaba de desabrochar mi pantalón. Sin quedarme atrás hice lo mismo y en menos de lo pensado estaban nuestros cuerpos totalmente desnudos.

-Na ru to mmm- decía entre susurros mi hermosa hyuga entrelazando sus piernas a mi cadera mientras mis manos recorrían su cuerpo y mi boca vagaba por sus senos.

-hazlo- dijo en un tono sensual pero desesperado mi adorable acompañante.

Sin pensarlo más entre en ella despacio, de su boca salió un placentero gemido mientras yo ahogaba su nombre en mi garganta.

Me encantaba sentirla, era estrecha, tibia y muy húmeda tres cosas que me volvían loco de una mujer en especial de esta.

Narra Hinata…

Desesperada pedí ser una con él, lo amaba, toda la vida lo había hecho y si no fuera porque todo lo que sentía era real juraría que aun estaba presa en alguno de mis sueños de adolescencia, pero como no pensar que lo era si todo había pasado cuando menos lo esperaba, ser correspondida, luego su novia y ahora su prometida.

Cuando menos pensé sentí una corriente de placer que me saco un inevitable gemido de la garganta, como si mis palabras fueran ordenes mi amado hiperactivo entro en mí volviéndome loca como siempre lo hacía.

-ahh ahh- gemía mientras sentía como las embestidas aumentaba y como su lengua se paseaba por mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oreja donde pude escuchar sus suaves suspiros acompañados de roncos gemidos.

- hina ta- decía perdido en el placer mi prometido mientras apretaba las sabanas y llevaba sus embestidas al límite.

Faltaba poco, lo sabía, yo misma podía sentirlo, mis manos comenzaban a temblar y mi cuerpo a tensarse y ahí fue cuando todo termino, con un fuerte gemido arquee mi espalda y pude sentir una tibieza en lo más profundo de mi ser.

-te amo- dijo agitado tratando de regular su espiración.

-y yo a ti- respondí en iguales condiciones.

Naruto se acomodo y yo recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, podía escuchar su acelerado corazón y sentir como su pecho subía y bajaba al igual que el mío.

No paso mucho tiempo y nuestros cuerpos retomaron su estado natural.

-preciosa ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme cuando llegara?- pregunto refiriéndose a varias de las cartas que le había enviado mientras estuvo fuera de Konoha.

-pues veras lo que pasa es que…- estaba nerviosa, no podía evitarlo, me sentía sofocada como aquellas veces en las que me desmayaba, me cogió fuera de lugar, incluso había ensayado varias veces como le diría ''aquello'' pero en ese momento no recordaba ni una sola palabra.

-solo relájate y dilo, no creo que sea algo tan malo como para que te tenses así- menciono abrazándome por la cintura regalándome un poco mas de seguridad, algo que realmente necesitaba en ese momento.

-lo que pasa es que yo… bueno nosotros… ¡estoy embarazada!- grite cerrando fuertemente mis ojos.

-¿qué?- pregunto incrédulo levantando mi rostro obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos.

-estoy embarazada- respondí casi en un susurro y analizando cada movimiento de su rostro, reacción que no colaboraba mucho con mis nervios.

Sentí como algunas lagrimas comenzaban a rodar por mi rostro preocupada de la casi nula reacción de mi ''prometido'', no pude evitar frustrarme, ¿era ese el final de nuestra historia de amor?, sin pensarlo dos veces me senté, seque mis lagrimas y cuando me disponía a pararme para salir de ese lugar corriendo y con el alma destrozada sentí como su cuerpo se aferraba al mío y una de sus manos se poso en mi aun plano vientre.

-no sé ni cómo decirte lo feliz que me siento- pronuncio dulcemente en mi oído.

-¿de verdad?- pregunte con un toque de inseguridad mientras una de mis manos se posaba en las de él.

-claro que sí, Hinata vamos a tener un hijo, de veras. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo, no sabes cuánto- respondió retomando su tan particular hiperactividad mientras con pequeños besos y algunas cosquillas me devolvía la tranquilidad y me llenaba de felicidad y risas como solo él lo sabe hacer.

Narra Naruto…

Un hijo, Un hijo fruto del amor que nos tenemos, era increíble esa sensación, podía caerse el mundo en ese instante pero nada me quitaría la felicidad que sentía, de veras.

Supe que ella se había preocupado por mi primera reacción pero no lo niego me cogió fuera de lugar esa noticia, pero vamos, ¿Cómo no podría gustarme?, así que en medio de besos y cosquillas remplace sus lagrimas de tristeza por lagrimas de felicidad acompañadas de carcajadas.

-jajajajaja Naruto detente no puedo más de la risa jajajaja- decía entre carcajadas.

Me detuve y la bese, la bese como jamás lo había hecho, era feliz, muy feliz con esa mujer, ¿Qué mas podría pedirle a la vida? seria Hokage, esposo y padre, definitivamente nada me arrebataría la felicidad, no esta vez.

Fin

Bueno aquí les dejo un Naruhina espero les allá gustado muchas gracias por leer y por favor no olviden comentar :D


End file.
